Girl Meets Uncle Lover
by Laying Low Lady
Summary: Riley accidentally winds up seeing her Uncle Josh naked in the shower one day. But when Josh finds out Riley was peeping on him and finds him attractive, Josh admits he finds Riley attractive, and well... you can guess the rest. ;)
1. Chapter 1

Riley Matthews was sweeping up the hallway of an indoor sports complex. In order to get enough community service hours before graduating high school, she was helping out the custodians of the sports complex and was actually enjoying it a lot. Riley had finished sweeping the hall and then moved onto her next job of sweeping the locker rooms. It was near the end of the day so Riley didn't expect anyone to be there but she knocked and called out in each locker room before she went in. However once Riley was already beginning to sweep a certain area of the boys locker room, she heard the door open and the sound of foot steps walking in. Judging by how the foot steps moved, Riley realized whoever walked in, didn't see her. Then Riley heard the shower turn on, and her face turned red. Riley then slowly began to walk around a corner so she could see who was in the shower. She knew she shouldn't peek... but she couldn't help herself. Then Riley peeked around the corner and saw... her uncle Josh completely naked taking a shower.

Riley's eyes widened as she found herself starring at her uncle's private regions. As Josh turned his body while he showered, Riley first studied her uncle's firm round butt. Riley's mouth watered as she wished her lips could feel it. Then as Riley saw her Josh's long hard penis come into view, she put her right hand under her pants and underwear and instantly drove two fingers into her vagina. Riley instantly began to self-pleasure herself the longer she stared at Josh's nude form. Riley then even moved her other hand under her shirt and bra and began to rub and pinch her nipples as she began to softly say, "Oh. Oh yeah. Oh yeah. Ohhhhh!"

Suddenly Josh turned his head and said, "Anyone there?" Riley's eyes suddenly got wide as she said, "Ah!" Riley then rushed over to a small secondary shower stall area and instantly took off her clothes, and kept her body only looking forward. Josh then stepped into the shower stall and saw the nude back of Riley. A curious Josh then said, "Hey there. You okay?" Riley then deepened her voice and said, "Yeah. Just fine. Just another dude showering alone like you. No big." Josh then smirked indicating he recognized the voice he just heard and knew exactly who he was talking to. Then with a smirk still on his face he said, "Well dude, you sure have long hair." In her lower voice Riley said, "Well... I'm one of those kind of guys who just lets it all hang out, you know?" Josh continued to smirk as he began to stare at Riley's butt, and gazed at her butt cheeks which looked so round and soft. As he did this, his penis began to get longer and hard.

Josh then said, "Hey. Need some help washing your back. Be glad to help you." A nervous Riley then said, "I... uh..." Josh then said, "Hey. No problem" Josh then took out some shampoo and began to rub it on Riley's back. Riley's face began to turn red as she felt Josh's strong hard fingers move across the skin of her back. Then Josh with a big smirk, got bold and pretended to trip forward and then pushed his penis between Riley's buttocks. Josh then said, "Whoops. Slipped a bit forward there. You okay?" Riley then took a step forward pulling her butt away from Josh's penis. A smiling Josh then said, "What? You don't want to do that again?" Riley then turned around while covering her vagina with one hand, and her two nipples with her other hand. As she look at Josh with a humiliated look on her face, Riley said, "How long did you know?" Josh then said, "Too me two seconds." Riley then said, "I'm sorry. I was just trying to hide myself because I didn't want you to know I was looking at you shower and acting like a pervert." Josh then put his hands on Riley's shoulders as he said, "Hey. It's okay to look. I'm flattered you were looking at me in the shower. It means you're attracted me. And honestly... I'm attracted to you too." A surprised looking Riley said, "What?" Josh made a big smile as he held his hands out and said, "Yeah. I mean look at you Riley. You're sexy. You are like a really, really sexy girl. And if it's okay with you, I'd... like to feel every part of you." Riley then put her hands down exposing her vagina and nipples to the eyes of her uncle. Riley then looked into Josh's eyes and said, "You mean it?" Josh nodded as he said, "I do Riley. You breasts are so perfectly round and beautiful. Your butt looks so well shaped and smooth. And your vagina is just an inviting piece of gorgeous spectacle to behold. Riley, you are the sexist girl in the world."

Riley and Josh then looked into each other's eyes becoming completely still. The two glanced down at each other's private regions unsure of what the first move they were supposed to make should be. Then as Riley began to notice Josh's penis was getting even larger, she raised her eyebrows and said, "Ooo. It's gotten so hard. Here. Let me see if I can get _little Josh_ back to his proper size." Riley then got on her knees, grabbed her uncle's penis hard with her hand, and then... began to suck on it. Riley used her hand to pump the penis in and out of her mouth hard as Josh stood still and began to moan. As Riley continued to suck Josh hard, Josh yelled, "Oh! Ooohhh yeah! Ooooh! Yeah Riley. Be a good bad little girl and make your Uncle Josh happy. Oh yeah! Yeah! Oh, you are so good at being bad. Oh yeah! Keep going! Oh! Ohhh! OOOOHHHHH!" Josh then climaxed and after a moment, Riley moved her head back, wiped her mouth, and then looked up at Josh and smiled. Josh smiled back and said, "Best blow job ever Riley!" Riley then made a grin as she said, "But wait. There's more."

Riley then got behind Josh and put hands on the sides of Josh's firm butt. Riley then moved her face forward and began to lick her uncle's butt hole. Josh stood in surprised shock as he felt Riley's face and tongue dig into his behind. As Riley continued to move her tongue around the middle of Josh's butt, she then began to lift her hands up and around Josh, and began to dig her finger nails into Josh's hairy manly chest. Josh put his hands over Riley's hands as he moaned louder while Riley continued to lick him from behind.

Riley then stood up and got in front of Josh as she said, "Pick me up Uncle Josh! Pick me up like a big girl!" Josh smirked as Riley jumped into his arms. Josh then grabbed a tight hold of Riley's buttocks, using his grip of them to held keep Riley up. Riley meanwhile wrapped her legs tightly around Josh and then wrapped her arms around his neck. Josh then pushed Riley against the wall which then caused his large adult penis to be shoved into Riley's underage teenage vagina. The two both moaned as Riley lifted her head back a bit and moaned even louder. Josh began to pump his member hard into Riley as his hips moved back and forth. Riley continued to hold onto Josh tight as she said, "Ooooo yeah! Oh! Harder! Harder! Oh pump your dick into my pussy harder Uncle Josh! Harder! Oh God, you make me feel like a true woman. Oh, squeeze my ass tighter! Tighter! Ohhh! Oohhhhhhh! YES! YES! YES! OOOOHHHHHHHHHH!" Josh then suddenly orgasmed deep into Riley just as Riley experienced her own climax. The two shook as Josh shot load after load of semen into Riley, while Riley's own womanly liquids leaked out between their two united private areas. Then... it ended.

Eventually Josh gently put Riley down as he said, "Thank you so much Riley. I needed that so bad." Riley smiled as she said, "No problem. I'm just glad I have such a hot uncle to make love to. I wish more people could understand what we have." Josh then said, "Well in my psychology class, apparently 15% of all girls have consensual sex with a family member before reaching 18. So sex amongst family is on the rise. And one day, who knows, it might finally be acceptable." Riley then said, "Wow. But to be honest... I hope that doesn't happen. Because I like doing what's considered naughty more than what's acceptable." Josh smirked as he said, "That's my naughty girl." Josh then leaned forward and began to suck on Riley's breasts. Riley began to moan as she dug her hands into Josh's hair and said, "Oh yeah Uncle Josh! Suck my titties. Oh yeah! YEEEAAAAAHHHH!"

**THE END (FOR NOW)**


	2. Chapter 2

_*Author's Note: Lets do a do-over of chapter 1, and see another take on Riley and Josh losing their virginity to each other shall we..._

Riley was walking down the hallway of her home. Her uncle Josh was staying with her for the week. However Riley's parents and brother were out of town for a day leaving Riley and Josh alone at home. Riley was carrying a basket of clean laundry into Josh's room. Riley then opened Josh's room and said, "Uncle Josh, I finished cleaning your..." Riley's eyes then widened as she saw Josh was in the middle of changing his clothes and was completely naked. A surprised Josh saw Riley and said, "Riley?" Riley's eyes then trailed down as she found herself starring at Josh's large penis. Riley then dropped the basket of clothes and said, "Sorry!" Then Riley closed the door to Josh's room and ran away.

A few hours later, Josh who was wearing a bath robe knocked on Riley's door and said, "Riley?" Riley then opened the door to her room revealing she was wearing a bath robe as she said, "Yeah?" Josh then said, "I'm sorry about what happened earlier. I should've locked the door." Riley then said, "No. I should've knocked. And sorry I starred at your... private area. It's just... I've never seen one before." A surprised looking Josh said, "What? You've never seen a guy's penis before? But Riley, you're fifteen. Most girls your age have had sex by now. Wait. If you've never seen a guy naked then you've never..." Riley's face began to turn a bit red as she said, "Well... it's not that I don't want to. I just don't know if I could perform well in bed with a guy." Josh smirked and said, "Well... I could teach you." A wide eyed Riley said, "Really?" Josh made a sexy smile as he stepped into Riley's room and let his bath robe fall to the ground exposing his entire naked body to his niece. Josh then put his hands on Riley's shoulders and then pulled off her own bath robe exposing Riley's entire naked body to him.

Josh then laid on Riley's bed and pointed to his penis as he said, "Go ahead. Take a good look at it." Riley then crawled on top of Josh and starred at Josh's large hard manhood. Riley then gently grabbed it with her right hand as she said, "It's so large and hard. And it's so warm." Josh smirked as he said, "Now Riley, if you wanna perform good in bed, you have to know how to please your man well. And if you want to make a man happy... make his penis happy... by sucking it hard." Riley smiled as she moved her face down, opened her mouth, and then had Josh's hard penis go into her mouth. Riley then began to suck on it hard as she wrapped her wet lips around Josh's manhood. Riley began to move her mouth up and down as she felt Josh's hard manhood push around the walls of her mouth. As Riley did this Josh began to moan as he said, "Oh God Riley. I can't believe you can handle my big member in your mouth. Oh! Oh yeah! Suck my cock harder Riley! Ooooh! Oh yeah! Oohhhh!"

Eventually Riley pulled her head up and said, "That feels good in my mouth Uncle Josh. But... can I feel it... in my vagina?" Josh smiled as he nodded. Riley then sat on top of Josh and lowered her womanhood downwards and then... Josh's penis entered Riley's vagina. The two both moaned as Riley felt every square millimeter space inside her vagina be taken up by Josh's hard warm manhood. As Riley began to moan louder Josh grabbed a hold of Riley's young buttocks as Riley began to bounce up and down on Josh. As Josh began to squeeze Riley's butt hard, Riley began to bounce harder causing her breasts to bounce around a bit. As she bounced Riley said, "Ohhhh! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Uncle Josh, you feel so good!" As Josh moaned he said, "Oh yeah Riley! Ride me like the cowgirl slut you are! Push my cock deeper into your pussy! Ohhh! Ooooohhhh! Ooooohhhhhh!"

Riley then suddenly jumped off Josh as a confused Josh said, "What? What is it?" Riley then said, "Nothing. It's just... it's silly but... of all the places I've always wanted a boy's penis... the one area I've wanted to feel it the most is in my butt. Can... can you do that for me?" Josh smirked and said, "Of course Riley." Riley then got back on the bed and got on all fours, as Josh got on his knees behind Riley. Josh then moved his head forward and began to kiss Riley's buttocks. Riley giggled a bit and said, "What are you doing?" Josh then said, "Just teasing you before the big moment." Josh then began to lick Riley's smooth butt cheek skin and then began to lick Riley's butt hole. Riley moaned a bit. Then Josh grabbed a hold of Riley's hips, positioned himself and then... Josh shoved his penis inside of Riley's butt. Riley suddenly began to moan loud as she began to lean her head down a bit. Josh began to move his manhood in and out of Riley as he began to pump his member hard into her body. As Josh pumped harder, Riley's mouth opened wide as she began to yell, "Oohh! Oooohhhh! Oh yeah! Oooohhh! Pump harder Uncle Josh! Harder! Harder! OOOOOOHHHHH! Oh yeah! Ooohhh! Your dick feels so good in my ass Uncle Josh! Keep going! Oooohhh!" As Josh pumped harder he said, "Riley, I can't hold back. I'm about to cum. Do you want me to pull..." Riley then yelled, "NO! Keep going till you cum! I want you do it Josh! DO IT INSIDE ME! OOOOHHHHH!" Then Josh yelled, "Oh Riley. You feel so good! You are so hot! I've always wanted to... OOOOHHHH!" Then Josh hit his climax and orgasmed inside of Riley. Then eventually Josh pulled out and he and Riley both laid next to each other. Josh then said, "Wow. That was... wow!" Riley smiled and said, "Yeah. But before you hit your climax, you said _I've always wanted to..._ What? What were you gonna say?" Josh blushed a bit and said, "Well... I've secretly always wanted to have sex with you Riley. I don't care if you're my niece. You are one amazingly hot young woman." Riley blushed as she said, "Thank you. And if it makes you feel any better... I've always wanted to have sex with you too." Josh and Riley then both laughed as they cuddled in bed and began to fall asleep in each other's arms.

THE END


End file.
